Kick Push
by GirlyouknowIIIII
Summary: Spencer Carlin, best female skater in the world. There is only one thing she would change, that is the fact that after years she is still single.
1. Chapter 1

**Kick, Push.  
**

**Have you ever loved something so much you relied on it? Well that's how i feel about has always helped me get through the hard times in my life. Without it I'd most likely be in jail for doing something illegal . My name is Spencer Carlin, I'm 21 years old, living in California, i am also a pro skateboarder. I dropped out of high school after my girlfriend Ryan and i broke up. She was the only thing that was holding me there so i dropped out and got my GED. Since then i had moved in with Aiden,he had been my best friend since i was in 7th grade. My life is going really well. The only thing i would change if i could would be the fact that after 3 long years I'm still single. But Aiden has set me up on a blind date with an "old friend" of his.**

Should i keep going? (:


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV.

So i woke up this morning pretty excited for my date with Aiden's before i can get all work up over that, I have to go to work. So i got my skateboard and my ipod, then i was on my way to the skate park.

All day i was pulling everything perfect. No sketchy landings. No falls. Literally the perfect day to any skateboarder. Since i have been on fire today i decided to call Tucker, he was a dude that worked for DC, he films everything. When he arrives we start out with some small tricks, a kick flip over a big three, a tre flip over a car, a small moonwalk to bring back old tricks. I'm doing everything loose and easy today and its all going well. Then Tucker finally decides to talk to me.

" Spencer, have you thought about doing more comps?" Tucker asked with his eyes all wide after looking at the footage from earlier.

" I was thinking about it, there is always a couple of small ones at the Fantasy Factory place. I might chill with Sheckler and then go to a few." I was actually hiding the fact that i was pretty excited to skate in comps.

" Good to know, just remember any time you go skate in a comp, you've gotta rock a DC shirt, krew jeans, supras, and be texting on a blackberry."

"yeah i remember, i don't want to get dropped so I'll do it." I wasn't to happy about having my clothes picked out for me in a way, but i get paid good money to wear some clothes and make calls on a blackberry, so i kinda win.

Later that day.

After getting some really good footage, i decided it was time to go home. So i hopped into my Lamborghini Murci lago LP670-4, its colored like batman so it was worth every cent. I remember that i had to call Aiden to set up this "date" with his friend.  
As soon as i got home and got in a hot shower. When i got out after about an hour i decided it was time to call Aiden.

" Aiden, my man with the honeys, what's up?" I always find a random way to greet him.

"Not much, so when are you going to call your honey?" Aiden asked like it was a joke but i knew he was completely serious.

" I was actually calling you to get her name and number." I smiled a bit cause there was a silence over the phone.

"Are you sure your ready to date? i mean Ryan fucked with you really bad." He sounded sad that he had brought up her name.

"Aiden, i'm 100 percent sure that I'm ready to date. So tell me this lovely girls name." I was hoping his tone would improve from sad to happy.

" Okay Spenc, her name is Kyla, she is an old friend of mine from high school, after you left her and her sister transfered over to King. She is pretty,smart, funny. I mean if she wasn't gay, I'd of married her by now."

I must of been smiling so big when i heard him describe her. " SO gimme her number so we can get to this date."

So about half an hour later I'm about to call Kyla. I start to hear her ring back tone, LOL(smiley face) by trey songz, gucci mane, soulja boy. I smile cause this song is also my main call tone. After about a min, she picked up the phone.

" Hi, this is Spencer, Aiden's friend. I wanted to call and see if you'd like to accompany me on a date tonight?" i tried to be as serious as i could but at the same time i never talk like this.

" I'd love to. Aiden most likely told my name is Kyla Davies." Kyla was a cute name for anyone.  
I was hoping she was hot cause knowing Aiden she had to be.

After a short conversation we decided i would go and pick her up. She gave me directions and we agreed that i'd be there at 7pm tonight. After that i started to get ready. I took another shower and be my blonde hair in some loose beach curls, then i went on the hunt for a good outfit. I picked out some bullhead jeans, a polo, and my rainbow flip flops. It was already 630pm so i figured it was time to go and pick my date up and i started to get excited. As i pulled up to this huge mansion, i saw this girl in a window dancing to birthday sex, my heart stopped beating for a min. She was gorgeous.

Next Chapter will be her date (:


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm going to the outer banks for about a week and a half so when i get back I'll post the next chapter :D**

Baley-fo-life - you are right, your _**mighty**_ clever. (:

As i watched this girl dance to birthday sex, someone came out of the front door. I was a little saddened when it wasn't that gorgeous girl that was dancing, but an older version of her. At the same time i smiling since i realized that Kyla was really pretty. I went to her side and opened up her door for her, i was about to climb in but not before looking back at the window where i had seen that extremely beautiful girl. When i starting driving I finally spoke.

"So how long have you known Aiden?" I wanted to get some simple talk going so i could get to know this girl.

"I've met Aiden when we were in junior grade, from what i heard i almost met you but you dropped out." She said casually with a smile.

"Must of been bad luck on my case, cause i dropped out of high school a week into my junior year." I was kind off upset i hadn't of met Kyla early, it would of helped me move on from Ryan faster.

Kyla smiled at this " well fortunate for you, we are now on a date." See that's the kind of thing i like in a girl. Ya know? the ones with the confidence. It just makes girls look better.

"So tell me about yourself, don't skip over anything." I wanted to know about this girl. Not only was she cute, she had a nice smile, and brown my weakness in women.

"Well my name is Kyla Davies, I've lived in California for about 6 years,I like to play drinking games, I've got an younger sister that is a junior at king, I'm 21. That's all the basics I'm a pretty calm person. I don't work, i got a huge inheritance from my dad when he passed." Finally I've met a calm person,that is my age,that likes to play beer pong.... Wait, younger sister that's who must of been dancing.

" Now tell me about yourself Spencer."

" Well I'm a pro skateboarder, Aiden is my best friend, I live by myself, my parents moved to Florida a few years ago, I'm pretty laid back also. Thats about all the basics for me as well." I watched her smile and nod her head when the time was right.

" So you ready for this movie?I hear its pretty scary." I say smiling as I'm about to pull into the movie theater.

" Oh, i think I'm ready but if i do get scared I'll be sure to hold on to you." I smiled, oh this girl is totally my type.

We went into the theater and of course i payed, since i had asked her i was planning on paying for everything tonight. After we got our ticket we went to get a drink, and she order my favorite kind of candy. Can this girl read minds? My smile just got bigger. When we got into the theater we were the only ones seeing the movie so it was nice to just be alone with Kyla. She jumped a few times, by halfway through the movie i was holding her hand to help and keep her still. When the movie ended we decided that since it was late we would dinner some other time. A few mins later we got to her house and i once again opened and closed the car door for her.

"Spencer, i had a really good time tonight, maybe we could get that dinner sometime soon?"

"Sure Kyla, that sounds great." i smiled cause i could see myself dating this girl.

I walked her up to her door and i was about to walk away, when she grabbed my wrist and gave me a kiss. To say i was smiling would of been an understatement.

**A Month Later.  
**

It had been a month, Kyla and i are always talk, we've gone on countless dates, and I'm really starting to like her. I was getting ready to go over to the fantasy factory for a comp, when Kyla texting me and asked what i was doing today.

"Just getting dressed for a comp, i can't figure out what DC shirt to wear D: " i texted her still looking for my purple DC shirt, i was already dressed in everything else just couldn't find a shirt i liked.

" Well maybe you should try to rock my favorite color? it'd look as good on you as everything else ;)" Ah this girl really is everything I'm looking for, she is making me smile mad hard right now.

"So Kyla what would be your favorite color be?" i would end up wearing the color, but i also wanted to see what her favorite color was.

"Green, it'd look great on you."

"BAM! green shirt as you wished :] so what are you doing today babe?" I bet she would smile, it was hard to not smile when you call someone babe or baby.

"I was actually going to see what my sister wanted to do, but maybe i could stop by your comp and watch you if you would like :) "

"I would like that a lot, you should bring your sister so that way she could meet some of the guys. The comp starts at like 3." I was hoping her sister wouldn't be interested in any of the whose hood rats, but we'll see later today.

"Sounds good, I'll see you at 3 baby." AH, she called me it back. i was way happy. It was going to be a really good day.

Next chapter has the comp and Spencer meets kyla's sister (:


	4. Chapter 4

So the comp was in a 3 way tie. Me, P-rod, and Sheckler all has a score of 97. it was my turn to go. just as i was about to pull this one trick that i had been trying to nail for a while i looked over to kyla and her gorgeous sister. Then just as i was about to get to rail i got ready, first i did a huge tre flip then came down on a backside grind and i rode away clean. That right, i just made this comp my bitch, i totally won this shit. I got a 99.44, with that score i won with a total score of 98. After i won, i had to stay back and talk to a few of my sponsors. Then i saw kyla and her sister starting to walk over so i excused myself from the sponsors and walked over to meet them.

" You might want to skip on the hug, i'm a bit sweaty." I say as a warning.

" I think i might take your word on this one spence." Kyla says giving me her usually smile.

" Spencer, this is my little sister Ashley, Ashley this is Spencer."  
Ashley put her hand out for me to shake, but i don't shake hands its way to formal for me, so i give her a dap and were good.

" Ashley its nice to meet you." I look into her eyes. BIG MISTAKE.  
they are so deep brown, they are even more gorgeous then her. I knew i was staring a t her but i couldn't stop. She finally said something to break my trance.

" Its nice to meet you as well spencer. You skated really well today a lot of my friends like you... i mean your um skating and your style."  
Ashley seemed a little nervous and i had no clue why.

" So Ashley would you like me to introduce you to anybody here?" i kept looking at her up and down and she looked around and them met my eyes again.

"nah, i mean i like someone here but i think i'll take my own approch to meet them, thank you tho." she starts to smile at me again, and just as she can say something else Kyla cuts in.

" So spencer, would you like to come over and watch movies with ashley and i? we'll get some pizza, it'll be fun." Kyla was trying to convince me but the second she started i had already agreed in my head.

" sure that sounds great, lemme go and get changed and shower and i'll meet you at your house. Sound good?" I smiled at both Kyla and Ashley.

" Yeah that sounds perfect." Kyla answered.

I walked Kyla and Ashley to their car, but not before making out with Kyla and before i was turning to leave Kyla whispered something in my ear.

" so maybe tonight you can sleep in my bed with me? I can give you a massege and some other things to make your body feel better?" Kyla said in a seductive tone.

" sounds perfect baby, see you then." I was smiling so big, but on top of that i was getting really horny from what she promised.

I was driving to my house so i would get all ready to go over to Kyla's and spend some time with her. I had no clue what to wear but after today i was so sore and tired. So after my shower, which seemed to last forever, i found a pair of NAVY sweatpants, and a kid cudi tour shirt. After putting on those clothes i got my blackberry and my keys and texting kyla i was on my way. When i finally parked and walked up to the door i knocked a few time and waited for what seemed like a second. Then Ashley opened the door she was only wearing boy shorts and i cut up Weezy shirt. I could almost feel drool coming out of my mouth, if i could i would eat her up in a second.

" Ashley, is that Spencer?" Kyla yelled.

"well are you going to come in or stare at jailbait all day?" Ashley said with a smirk. I just shook my head yes. Wait, she said jailbait, she was only seventeen. Shit, to young for me. She led me to a dim lit room where there was a big screen tv and a stack of movie, pizza, and snacks. I walked over and looked for Kyla.

"Kyla is still in the shower, were all alone for a while." Ashley said and she got closer to me.

"okay, should we start a movie or just stand around all day?" I was trying to far away from ashley.

"Starting a movie sounds good actually, you can sit anywhere you want" Ashley replied.

Where will Spencer sit.. Next to Kyla or Ashley? Next chapter will be a bit longer :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyla walked down the stairs in little to nothing. God i was in heaven right now. She pulled me in for a hug and kiss. I must of still had a stunned look on my face cause i didn't move until Kyla spoke up.

"So baby, what do you want to watch?" She was smiling, so i just smiled back.

"Anything is fine, maybe a scary movie so we can cuddle up?" No one can resist that offer.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, a scary movie sounds really good. Could i call someone over to come to watch the movie with us?" Ashley asked, but she was staring into my eyes. I knew something was going to come up that would most likely be before i could choke out anything Kyla agreed.

"Sure, that sounds great, we can have a double date." Kyla thought she was going to make the night better.

"Ashley, can you show me where to get a drink, while Kyla picks out a movie?"I was getting upset, but i wanted to know who she would invite to come walked into the kitchen and i closed the door and locked it. I wanted to know why Ashley was playing games.

"Who are you inviting, and why did you try to flirt with me out there?" I wanted to get straight to the point and go and enjoy my date.

"I'm inviting a common friend you and i have."

" Okay Ashley." Damn, this is some bullshit.

" So Kyla, what couch do you want to sit on?" I was looking at Kyla who already had a blanket in her hand, she looked so adorable.

" How about the big one, so we can lay down?"

"That sounds perfect baby." I was smiling so big, even after a fight with Ashley, Kyla makes me happy. I gotta keep her around. I walked up behind Kyla and gave her a big hug, then i picked her up and gentle layed her down on the couch.

"Babe, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

" Nah, I'm good. Just hurry up its cold without you." Aw, she missed me in the 10 seconds i hadn't been with her, this girl is perfect. I went to the kitchen to grab a plate and on my way out i saw Ashley coming thru the door, with none other then my stupid bitch of an ex Ryan. I couldn't believe that Ashley would go this low as to bring Ryan here to try to ruin my night with Kyla.

"Kyla, i want you to meet a special friend of mine, this is Ryan"

"Oh I've seen you leaving here before. You should be more quiet next time."I could see the tension between Kyla and Ryan. Ashley was just staring at me, waiting to see what i was going to do, how i was going to react. I went up to Kyla and put my hand in here, and intertwined our fingers, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was trying to get Kyla to relax so we could enjoy our night.

"Ryan, if you need any snacks or anything, I'm sure Ashley will show you. Kyla has already picked us out a movie and we've called the big couch, so that's about it." I just succeed in treating Ryan like nothing, Kyla and Ashley looking stunned. Me on the other hand i just wanted to be with Kyla, tonight i was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

We had just watched the first movie and Kyla and i were getting tired, so we decided to go up to her room to talk and go to sleep. I noticed Kyla looked tired so i carried her upstairs to her room. After talking about everything, i got a bit nervous.

"Um Kyla, there is um something I've got to ask you." I must have been blushing.

"Yes Spence, is everything okay?" She sounded worried.

"Would you be my girlfriend, we've been having so much fun this past month, and i love spending time with you."

"Yes, i've been waiting for you to ask." After she said that, i gave her a , i had wanted to have sex, but Kyla was tired and i could wait. About 10 mins later Kyla was passed out, she was using me as a pillow and had her arm wrapped around my waist. I needed to go and walk around, get a snack then i'd be tired and i could come back and sleep with Kyla. I opened, the door and walked down the stairs on my way to the kitchen. I stopped when i heard a moan that sounded like my name. I thought i was just hearing stuff so i kept walking. Then only a min later, i saw Ryan storm down the stairs and slam the front door. She was pissed off. Ashley must of said something wrong. Ryan's got a quick fuse, so i assumed Ashley said something to piss her off. I had gotten some pizza and i was walking back up to Kyla's room ready to sleep. I felt someone's hand on my wrist.

* * *

Next chapter will have more skating and a bit more drama.


	6. Chapter 6

I turned around to see Ashley holding my hand. Not even a second later she was on my lips. The kiss was amazing. I felt her tongue and i knew where this was going to lead, but i couldn't stop it. I pushed her door close and started to make my way towards her bed. My knees hit the bed and i fell back. I had to stop this before we do more that we would regret.

"Ashley, stop we can't do this." I was trying to get up but she wrapped up in her arms.

"Okay, we can stop, but will you still stay here until i fall asleep?" Ashley was looking right into my eyes. I couldn't leave her, not like this.

"Sure, but only till you fall asleep." I couldn't help but to smile as Ashley cuddled me up really close. Her face was on my neck, i could feel her breathing. It felt so natural with Ashley.

About an hour later she was asleep, i had kept true to my word. I was about to leave her room, but first i had to find her cell phone. I found it and then i put my number in it. I knew that it was most likely not the best idea but still, i wanted her to be able to call or text me whenever she wanted.I went back into Kyla's room and got cuddled back up with her. I slowly drifted off into sleep, thinking about everything that has happened tonight.

"Spencer!Wake up!" Why in the hell was Kyla jumping on the bed?

"What?" I was still half asleep.

"Did you forget what today is?"

"Why yes Kyla i did in fact forget. Remind me in about an hour?"

"Spence, today your playing in the ES game of skate again Mike Mo."  
Well that woke my ass right up. About two mins later i was walking towards the shower in Kyla's room.

"Do you mind if i shower before we go?"

"Sure, but only if i can join you?" HELL YES. I would of been lying if i said i wasn't still horny from last night. I was about to say yes but instead i felt a pair of lips on mine. We started to walk towards her shower, we were both taking off our clothes while still kissing. I started to moan into her lips as i felt her breast touch against mine.

"KYLA! YOU AND SPENCER ARE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP" Ashley just yelled, and ruined my moment, awesome.

"Well maybe she is right Spence, we need to leave in twenty mins so you shower up here, and i can shower in Ashley's room?"

"Yeah sounds good, see you soon babe." I get a quick kiss.  
This was going to be a long day and a cold shower. About twenty mins later i was all showered and dressed. I was ready for my comp. I really wanted to win this. Kyla and Ashley were going to support me. I wonder if things would be weird with us, but Ashley asked if she could go and gave me this gorgeous smile so how could i refuse.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Folks, welcome to the ES game of skate. This year we have two of the best going against each other. Wearing the puple DC shirt we have Spencer Carlin, and in the blue Lakai shirt we have Mike Mo. Carlin, call the coin in the air."

"Heads" Heads was always lucky for me. I was hoping my lucky hadn't run out.

"Carlin loses, Mo you go first."

Mo first trick was a kick flip, easy enough. So i landed one. He then tried to do a fakie heel flip, he over timed it and didn't lame it. It was my turn, i needed to start to get him some letters so i could sweep the win out from under him.  
I switched to fakie and did a double kick flip. He took his eyes off the board for one second, and landed with one foot off.

"S for Mike Mo."

I smiled, i was getting excited but i had to concentrate or i would lose my focus and lose. I got 5 deck together, and did a tre' flip over them, i knew Mike couldn't do tre's to save his life so i knew he'd get another letter.

"K for Mike Mo."

3 more letters and I'd win this. It was still my turn so i decided to go with a sexchange into a shuvit. I landed it, it wasn't sketchy at all, i landed it perfect. Mike on the other hand fell over the sexchange.

"A for Mike Mo"

I was getting closer to my first win, if i could win this i'd be huge for my career not to mention a huge payday which is always good. I had been trying this trick forever but the only other person to land it was mike mo himself. I went up for the 720 flip, the thing was huge. I landed it, everybody in the place was cheering. I looked over to Kyla and she was texting, not even paying attention to the comp, but Ashley on the other hand was staring straight at me. We made eye contact and i could see that she was very proud of me, i mean shit i was proud of myself. It was Mike's turn, he came up to the ramp and tried to kick out to do the trick but he didn't put enough flip in the tail cause it ended up looking like a triple kick flip.

"T for Mike Mo"

I looked back over to Ashley who was cheering for me, and to Kyla who was glued to her phone not even looking up to see what was going on. I only needed to land this last trick and I'd win the comp. I set up everything i needed in order to win, i came up to the halfpipe and i did an old school finger flip. I rode away clean and i signaled for Ashley to come over. If Mike didn't get this i'd win. I held my breath as he came up for the trick, he over compensated and got to much air, the only thing he could do to avoid getting hurt was to just ride, and except defeat. I WON. HOLY FUCK. I won. Ashley came running up to me and i grabbed her in a huge hug. I only saw the flashing lights but that didn't stop me from hugging Ashley.

"E for Mike Mo,GAME. Carlin is the winner of the 09-10 ES game of skate."

"Spence, you won. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Ashley, that means a lot." I had a huge smile on my face. I didn't even realize that i still had Ashley in my arms until Kyla came over.

"Were is my hug baby?"

"Oh, hey Kyla. Did you enjoy watching the game?"

"It's over? Did you win?"

"Yes i did." i was kinda upset i mean she was all lovely dovey and now she was acting cold as hell. It was making me feel like i did something wrong. I couldn't help but think i had decided to date the wrong Davies sister, but for the moment i'd celebrate my win with my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

After the comp we decided on going to a club. I gave the bouncer a 50 so that he wouldn't check Ashley's ID. I went straight to the bar, after everything that happened last night i needed a drink.

"Vodka, Straight up." I called over to the bartender. He simple nodded. Less than a second later i had a drink in hand. I was just sitting at the bar, watching my friends dance, Kyla text, and Ashley look over to me with caring eyes. She was starting to walk over to me, next thing i know I'm out of vodka, so i put my fingers up for another one. I just feel a hand on my thigh.

"Spencer, tell me whats wrong? I don't like seeing you like this." Ashley had so much concern in her voice.

"Ashely, I'm fine. Just thinking. Care to join me?"

"If you promise to actually tell me whats going on then sure." I didn't know where to start. Should i tell her about how i feel towards her? Or should i ask how Kyla can be so cold to me after a month of bliss? I went for the easy choice.

"Does Kyla do that with everyone she gets close to?" I look for brown but i can't find them. Ashley wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Maybe you should take a look at Kyla's iphone? You can get some answer, but i can't tell you. As much as she makes me mad at this i can't help. I'm sorry." Ashley looked so sad, like someone had just killed her puppy. I had just finished my 5th vodka. I was ready to leave.

"I'm going to leave, how about you text me sometime and we can talk?"

"Spencer, you can't drive like this. Let me drive you home and then we can talk?" She was right. I couldn't drive i could barely stand.

"Okay, but if you mess up my batman car, I'm going to kill you." I said with a smile.  
She helped me up and we started to walk toward the front door. I looked up at Kyla, she was still texting on her phone. She didn't even notice.

We had just gotten to my house. The whole drive Ashley kept looking at me, it was a comfortable silence. We finally got to my house. I was feeling a little less drunk so i walked by myself and unlocked my door. I invited Ashley in like any good host.

"You can do anything you want. I'm going to go and chill in my you want we can watch a movie or something up there?"

"Sure sounds good." Ashley had a little smile on her face when i was leading her up to my room. Truth is i'd never had a girl in my room. I never wanted anyone in there, it was my own secret place, but i wanted Ashley up there with me. I went straight into my room. I jumped in my bed and got all comfy. Ashley was still standing up just looking around.

"Spence, you have an amazing room."

"Thanks, while your up pick a movie." She looked like a little kid at a candy store she went over to the comedy section.

" I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Ashley yelled. I didn't even know what she had picked out but then i heard the theme song.

"ah, Shaun of the Dead good choice." I loved this movie. Ashley walked over to my bed and layed down on it. During the movie i'd look over at her, not long enough to get caught just enough to look at her and her beauty. About and hour later Ashley was passed out next to me. I couldn't help but smile.  
I knew that i should go to another room to sleep, but something in me couldn't leave. I got under the covers and snuggled up close to Ashley. She was so warm even half asleep and snoring a little she was still gorgeous. I went to a sleep with a huge smile on my face.

I woke up to someone sucking on my neck. I open my eyes fast and all i see is brown curls. As soon as i start moving i see Ashley start to go lower. There was no way in hell i was going to stop her. She was putting my body on fire. She kept working her way lower. I could feel her kissing down my abs. I could see what she was about to do but i was in no way going to stop her. She got down to my hot center. She just looked at me for a second, in the eyes. It was intense. Then she lower her head. She took one long lick up my slit. Her cold, wet tongue felt so good.

"Right there baby." I was moaning so loud. This is one of those times I'm glad i live alone. God, she was hitting all the right spots. I was so close. Then i heard yelling. I thought something was wrong.

"SPENCER! WAKE UP." Ah it was a dream what in the hell. well that just ruined my day.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the Monday after the comp and i was just skating with Aiden i had a lot to think about. I had a lot to think about. Ever since that night i dreamed about Ashley, i couldn't keep my mind off her. I had also talked to Kyla. After Ashely spent the night i dropped her off at her house and Kyla was just looking out of her window at us. I felt guilty so i went into the house to try to explain to Kyla what had happened. She said she didn't want to talk so i was about to leave. Then i remember what Ashley had said about Kyla's phone so on my way out the door i grabbed her phone and put it in my pocket, i kissed Ashley on the cheek and thanked her for last night. Now here i am with Aiden, trying to think. I'm about to go back to my house so i can have a little alone time.

"Spencer, what is up with you? You haven't landed a trick all day and I'm worried about you." Aiden always acted like my big brother.

"Lets just call it girl issues." We both laughed at this.

"Well I'm going to go home, but lets hit up the skate park tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good. Drive batman home safely." See he is always acting like one of my brothers.

I got home about twenty mins later. I forgot that i had Kyla's phone. It was time to see what was really going on with this girl. I started out by looking at her text most of them were from two people, one was asking for details about our dates.  
And the other was calling her baby and saying that they loved her. I didn't know if i should be hurt or upset. So i decided to go with upset. I couldn't believe that she would do this to me. I texted Ashley and asked her to meet me at the park that is about a mile away from her house. Within the hour she was there sitting on the bench. I just walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I was trying not to laugh.

"I'm thinking its the person who invited me to the park? Maybe Spencer Carlin, but then again it could be another hot blonde." I just went and sat beside her.

"So i looked thru Kyla's phone. I want answers." I didn't want to be rude but i had to show Ashley that i was being serious.

"Well what do you want to know? Maybe you should give it back to me and i can sneak it back in the house, she has gone crazy without it." That sounded like a good idea. So i handed Ashley the phone.

"So first tell me who is trying to know about me and Kyla's dates and this over person that is telling her that they love her." I was trying to look at Ashley eyes but she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Well Kyla is be doing an article on you for a gossip mag. the guy she has been texting saying all i love you is Aiden. They were working together for the money. I'm sorry that i didn't tell you sooner." I can't believe it. Its like my whole world came crashing down. My best friend betrayed me for what? Money. Kyla my girlfriend? No, she used me for a story. The only person i could turn to was? Ashley? I wasn't even sure. How could i trust that she wasn't in on the plan?

"Don't lie Ash, were you part of this?"

"No Spence, i swear. I tried to get them to stop. I could never hurt you."Ashley was looking right in my eyes. I knew that she wasn't lying to me.  
I just didn't know what to do. First, i had to break up with Kyla. Then i was going to talk to Aiden. I needed Ashley to come with me during this. I wanted her to help keep me strong.

"Ashely, will you please come with me today? I need someone to be there for me.  
I really want you to be with me when i do all of this."

"Spencer, I'm not going to leave you."

We left for Kyla's. The car ride was short and silent. We got out of the car and i went and opened up Ashley's door. She got out and grabbed my hand and we walking into the house.

"KYLA!" I yelled. Ashley was just standing there holding my hand and rubbing it with her thumb trying to calm me down. Kyla came down her stairs very fast. She looked a bit worried when she saw me standing there with Ashley.

"Kyla. I'm not going to give you a chance to explain. We're done. Don't call or text me anymore." That was all i needed to say. I tugged on Ashley's hand to signal that i was ready to go. Next i was going to have to deal with Aiden .


	9. Chapter 9

After another short drive me got to Aiden's house. I was more scared then i've been in a long time. I can't believe someone who was as close to me as a brother would betry me like that. If he needed the money i would of given it to him, no questions asked, but selling me and my story to some magazine was just low. We walked to the front again i was holding on to Ashley's hand. Aiden just walked out of the front door. He looked like shit. I sorta felt bad for the guy.

"So Kyla called me and told me you know." He was looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Yes, i know. I just want to know why."

"Spence, i needed drug money. The magazine was offering a lot. And i couldn't help but fall in love with Kyla. It all sorta happened so fast. I'm sorry that i hurt you like this. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you tho."

I didn't know what to do. So i decided that it was time for Ashley and me to go.  
I told her that we needed to go someplace to just relax. We were heading for the beach. I needed to clear my head. Usually i'd wanna be alone but i didn't want Ashley to leave. About twenty mins later we arrived at the beach. I got to blankets out of my truck. I started to walk to a good spot in the sand, it wasn't very crowded today and i was thankful.

"Spence, do you want me to leave you to think?" Ashley was talking in such a queit voice.

"NO. I mean i'd really like it if you stayed." I was looking right into her eyes when i said this.

"Good, i didn't want to leave you like this." I put down the blanket and sat down.  
Ashley was sitting in front me on the blanket just staring at the waves. The sun was starting to set. It looked beautiful and so did Ashely. I hadn't gotten close enough to her to realize she was so gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect, and all her qualites were drawing me to her more. I wrapped my arms around Ashley to bring her closer to me. We must have sat like this for an hour. Not talking just in a comfortable silence watching the waves, thinking. Without even thinking i kissed her cheek. She just smiled and kept watching the ocean. It was that moment that i knew i had fallen for Ashley Davies. Before we had even realized it was 12am.

"Ashley would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure, would you care if i borrowed clothes, i'm not really trying to face Kyla at the current moment."

"Sure." We walked back to the car holding hands. It felt so natural to be there with Ashley to be holding her hand. It was perfect. We got to my house and then we started to walk up to my room. I gave Ashley boxers and an old Hooters shirt to wear to sleep. She came out after she had changed. She looked damn good.

"So where would you like me to sleep?" she already knew the answer.

"Here with me if thats okay. If not then there is an extra room."

"That sounds perfect."

We got cuddled up in my bed. I was so happy i must of been smiling. There was just one more then i needed to know before i could go to sleep.

"Ashley, when do you turn 18?" I was hoping she would be legal soon so that i could take her out on dates and eventually ask her to be my girlfriend.

"My birthday is 2 weeks away. Why do you ask Spence?"

"Okay, goodnight Ash." I wasn't going to answer her question. I was just glad that in 2 weeks she would be old enough to date me. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face, and a beautiful girl in my arms.

The night morning i woke up with Ashley still asleep so i decided that it would be a nice guester to make her breakfast. My dad was an amazing cook, so a few skilled rubbed off on me. I went to work to make Ashley some chocolate chip pancakes. About half an hour later, Ashley walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"You weren't there when i woke up. It made me sad Spence." Ashley looked a little sad, but she was still half asleep.

"Well darling, i wanted to make you some breakfast for being so amazing these past few days. I was going to suprise you but i guess you smelled it."  
I was smiling and the next thing i know i feel arms wrapped around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Spence, that means a lot." We both ate breakfast in the kitchen. I could really get used to being with Ashley, just enjoying each others company. 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since everything with Kyla and Aiden went down. i was still hurting but having Ashley around every second made it better. She had practically spent every night here cause Kyla had kicked her out.I asked her to move into the guest room and she said yes. I had been looking at the magazine's site. They had a picture of Ashley and I from the comp, in the picture i was giving her a huge hug and just smiling. They called it "Jail bait Season" i was in there with a few other celebrities i hadn't seen before. It didn't shock me that they had found out Ashley's age. In another week she would be legally mine. That was all i really cared about. I still had no clue what to get her,what do you get a rich girl? Nothing comes to mind. I think i might have to call someone i don't want so that i can get my girl the perfect gift. I was about to do something that i didn't think i would do for anybody let alone for a girl. I looked around for my blackberry. I went under R and went to the bottom of my list.  
After a few rings Ryan picked up.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"Sure is, listen i need your help and it has to do with Ashley, could i maybe take you out to lunch and you can tell me what i'd like to know?" I was hoping she wasn't going to be a smart ass.

"Yes that sounds good, how about 2pm today?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, do you still live at the same place?"

"You know it, I'll see you then."

"Okay, thanks bye."

I didn't want to see Ryan let alone be within a foot of her, but i needed to make sure Ashley had a birthday she'd always remember. So if it means seeing someone that i would be happy never seeing again then I'll do it for her. I was getting ready i wasn't getting dressed to impress Ryan, i just didn't want to look bad for going out in public. I took a shower and then put on some Hollister plaid shorts and a white v neck and some rainbows then i was ready to go. I was almost out the front door when i felt those strong arms wrap around my waist.

"And where does my lady think she is going without a kiss?" Ashley was pouting, and still had on her morning clothes. She looked beautiful.

"Well I'll take the kiss with a smile, but i have a lunch meeting I've got to go to."I think Ashley could hear that i wasn't exactly happy, but she trusted me enough not to ask where i was going. I gave her a kiss and then i was in my car on my way to pick up the devil herself.

"Hey baby, have i ever mentioned that i love your car?" Ryan sat in the seat and tried to give me a kiss.

"Lets not, remember today is about Ashley not you." I wasn't trying to come off as being rude or mean i just didn't want her to get the wrong idea. From there we just drove in silence, it wasn't to bad. I took her to her favorite restaurant, i knew that she would be happy. When we arrived she had a huge smile on her face.

"Spence, you remember my favorite place in all of Cali?" She was talking in a high pitched voice. It made me smile to remember what old times used to be life.

"How could i forget a place like this?" I wasn't trying to show my smile but it just came out. We went in and got a booth. It was nice, it made me think about what it would be like if Ryan and I were still dating or if we had stayed friends.

"So what about Ashley do you want to know?" She was looking at the menu.

"Well her birthday is in a week, and i wanted to get her something really nice that she will never forget." I already knew what i wanted to i was just staring at the wall.

"Hm, that's a hard one Spence, she has cars, money, houses. You can't really buy her anything that she can't buy herself. How about you make her a dinner, and take her on a nice walk down the beach or something like that to show her how much you really do care for her."

"Wow, that actually sounds really good. Thanks for the advice."

"So now that i helped you with that can i get one small kiss? I won't bite, i know that you never liked that babe."

"Only one, cause you gave me a great idea for her." I wasn't to happy with what i was about to do but i just wanted to thank her for doing this. I learned over to give her a small peck. She smiled when we came out of the -1 second kiss.

"Now was that sooo bad?"

"Yes, it truly was." I can't help but to be mean to this girl. We ate the rest of our lunch, only making small talk every once in a while. I paid the check and we were out the door. The ride back to her house was pretty quiet.

"Well thanks for lunch, maybe we could do it some other time but just as friends?"

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." I smiled, i was trying to be honest with her. She got out of the car and walked into her house.  
Once i saw that she was in the front door i pulled away. About twenty mins later i was at my house.  
"Ashley?"

I didn't hear Ashley at all. It was kind of freaking me out. I was thinking the worst. Then i went upstairs to look around.

"Spence, I'm in the shower."

Thank god. I almost had a heart attack. I worried that something had happened to Ashley and that killed me. But everything was good. I went to my room and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. I wasn't skating today so i was planning on laying in bed all day. I had to think about what i was going to do for Ashley's birthday and how i could make it all work. In only 2 months this girl was meant more to me anyone else. It scares me but it also makes me want to give the world to her. I was thinking about all of this and i must of fallen asleep.

"Baby, wake up." I open my eyes to see Ashley laying next to me. Her hair was wet and she was in sweatpants but she looked gorgeous. It look my breath away for a second.

"No, come take a nap and then we can do something..Please?" I pouted and i knew that she would agree. My parents used to tell me i could get anything in the world with that pout.

"Okay, but only for a bit." We got all snuggled up and the next thing i remember is seeing Ashley's curls. It was the best way to go to sleep. I knew that this next week was going to go by well. I was only hoping that she'd like what i wanted to do for her birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

All week i had been driving myself crazy trying to make everything perfect for Ashley. She has been joining me sleeping in my room this past week and i really enjoy amazing to be able to wake up next to her every morning. So now i am at the beach. I got ryan to pick up Ashley and bring her here. I told Ryan to blindfold her first. I see Ryan's porshe so i know they are 's favorite restaurant is on the beach so i rented out the whole place so we could eat here in peace. I see Ashley walk thru the front looks beyond beautiful. Her hair is in curls and she is wearing some jeans and a basic shirt. I go up behind her to take off the blindfold.

"Sunrise baby." I take off the blindfold and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Spence? What is all of this?" Ashley had her mouth open and was looking around at all the candles and rose pedels that were around the restaurant.

"This is your 18th birthday. I wanted to make it special for you." Ashley just wrapped me up in a big hug.

"This is amazing.I thought you wouldn't remember. Thank you so much." Ashley gave me a nice kiss and then we walked towards the table. I pulled out her chair for her to sit in. I went back to my side of the table and sat down. We ordered food and talked about a few little things. After we ate, i told her I'd be right back, i wanted to go and get her present out of my car.

"So i got you a small present."

"Spence, you really didn't have to, you've already made my night perfect." Ashley had a huge smile on her face. It was hard not to smile as well. I went up and sat next to her.

"This is a claddagh ring. Its an Irish thing. I've got one. If you wear it this way it means someone holds your heart, and if you wear it this way then it means your friends hold your heart. Does that make any sense?"Ashley's eyes open wide.

"I love it, its gorgeous."

"Well i told you its meaning for a reason. Since your 18 and its legal, i was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" I was nervous so it all came out so fast.

"I would love that." I was smiling so big i put her ring on the someone having her heart side. I leaned over and we kissed for what seemed like ever. About half an hour later we were on the way back to my started to makeout at the front door. It was starting to get hotter so i pushed Ashley against the front door.I heard a small moan come from Ashley. I startedto push into her more. I practicly kicked open the front door. We were walking up the stairs while kissing. Our lips never left each others. It was going so fast.

"Ashley, wait a second."

"What's wrong?"

"I want our first time to be special. Not rushed." I put my forehead against hers and let out a breath.

"That's fine baby. Can we go lay in bed?" Ashley looked so adorable. How could i resist this girl. I couldn't.

"Sounds perfect." We walked towards my room. In only a few mins Ashley was asleep on me. This had to of been the best night i've had in a long time. The whole night i stayed awake just watching Ashley sleep on me. It was perfect. I could really get used to it.


End file.
